memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nyota Uhura
Uhura was de hoofd communicatie officier van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], Starfleet commando en de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], een onafgebroken carrière van 30 jaar. Jeugd Uhura, dochter van M'Umbha, werd geboren in de Verenigde Staten van Afrika op de planeet Aarde in 2239. Haar naam "Uhura" betekent "vrijheid" in het Swahili, en ze spreekt deze taal vloeiend. (TOS: "The Man Trap") :Uhura's geboorte data en locatie zijn nooit op het scherm vernoemd, maar zijn uit verschillende boeken gehaald (waaronder de Star Trek Encyclopedia). Haar moedertaal, Swahili, suggereert dat ze van Oost Afrikaanse oorsprong is. In haar jeugd wist Uhura de 100m in een record tijd te lopen. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") De vijfjarige missie In 2266 begon Uhura aan haar carrière als hoofd communicatie officier aan boord van de ''Enterprise, onder het commando van kapitein James T. Kirk tijdens de historische vijfjarige missie. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") In 2267 stuitte de Enterprise op het probleem dat Apollo al het communicatieverkeer blokkeerde. Uhura moest de moeilijk taak op zich nemen om het gehele communicatiesysteem te herschrijven. Sulu wist de verzend circuits op volle sterkte te krijgen. Uhura wist daarop een bypass circuit aan te sluiten, waardoor ze uiteindelijk contact met het verkenningsteam op de oppervlakte kon krijgen. Terwijl Uhura bezig was met haar aanpassingen verzekerde Spock haar dat er niemand geschikter was voor deze taak is. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") Uhura's meest traumatische ervaring was toen Nomad haar geheugen schoon veegde, omdat hij haar gezang als een storing zag. Dr. McCoy gebruikte geavanceerde technieken om haar weer tot de oude Uhura te maken. (TOS: "The Changeling") Toen de bemanning van de Enterprise onder invloed van machtige telepaten stond moest Uhura kapitein Kirk kussen. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") :De kus zou later beroemd worden, omdat het de eerste kus tussen een blanke man en een gekleurde vrouw was. In 2270 kreeg Uhura tijdelijk het commando over de brug, omdat het schip het contact met Kirk en Spock op de oppervlakte van Delta Theta III verloor. Kirk had vooraf het bevel gegeven om geen onnodige risico's te nemen, waardoor Uhura ervoor koos om Scotty en Sulu tegen hun zin naar boven te stralen. (TAS: "Bem") Late carrière In 2270 werd Uhura tot luitenant commandant gepromoveerd aan boord van de vernieuwde ''Enterprise die nu onder het commando was van Willard Decker. Ze diende tijdens de V'Ger crisis aan boord van de Enterprise. Inmiddels had admiraal Kirk het commando over de Enterprise gekregen. ( ) In 2284 werd Uhura gepromoveerd tot commandant en kreeg ze dienst bij Starfleet communicatie en de Starfleet academie. Bij haar taken behoorde het geven van presentaties op de academie. ( ) In 2285 was Uhura aangewezen tot de transporter kamer van Old City Station. Admiraal Kirk wilde in dit jaar een reddingsoperatie van Spock uitvoeren. Uhura werkte hier aan mee en ze straalde Kirk en gezelschap over naar de Enterprise. Kirk stal vervolgens de Enterprise en ging op zoek naar Spock. ( ) Uiteindelijk wisten ze Spock te redden en trof Uhura de bemanning op Vulcan. Ze reisden terug naar het jaar 1986 aan boord van de Klingon roofvogel [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] om twee bultrug walvissen uit de 20e eeuw naar de 23e eeuw te halen. Eenmaal in San Francisco aangekomen gingen Uhura en Pavel Chekov naar de 20e eeuwse [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]] om hier fotons te verzamelen. Ze werden betrapt door de bemanning, maar Scotty wist haar op tijd op te stralen. Uiteindelijk wist de bemanning de bultrug walvissen in handen te krijgen en gingen ze terug naar hun eigen tijdlijn. Bij de terugkeer op de 23e eeuwse Aarde moest de bemanning voor de krijgsraad komen, maar ze werden vrijgesproken omdat ze de Aarde van de walvis sonde gered hadden. Ze werd hierna aangewezen tot de USS Enterprise-A als de communicatie officier. ( ) Tot de Kamp Khitomer crisis in 2293 diende Uhura als de communicatie officier aan boord van de Enterprise-A. De Enterprise-A speelde een grote rol in het succes van de Khitomer conferentie. Aan het einde van het jaar verliet Uhura de Enterprise en nam een positie op de Starfleet academie aan. ( ) Privé leven Uhura was bekend op de Enterprise voor het vermaken van de bemanning met haar getalenteerde stem. Ze zong het lied Beyond Antares verschillende keren: in de crew lounge, op de brug, en de laatste keer activeerde het Nomad's aanval. Enkele keren werd ze begeleid door Spock op zijn Vulcan luit, zoals tijdens het lied Oh, On the Starship Enterprise. (TOS: "Charlie X", "The Conscience of the King", "The Changeling") Onder invloed van Sybok toonde ze romantische interesse voor Montgomery Scott. Hij was zich bewust van haar "conditie" en wist haar op een tactvolle manier af te wijzen. ( ) Achtergrond informatie * Uhura's naam is afgeleid van "Uhuru", het Swahili woord voor "vrijheid", maar de voornaam is nooit in een aflevering of film genoemd. In Star Trek VI was haar naam verkeerd gespeld als "Uhuru". In de 1970s suggereerde fans dat haar voornaam "Penda" (liefde) zou zijn. Later werd de naam "Nyota" (ster) vaker gebruikt. * Het personage Uhura zou later nog verschillende actrices en vrouwen inspireren, waaronder Whoopi Goldberg. * Nichelle Nichols wilde Star Trek na het eerste seizoen verlaten, maar Dr. Martin Luther King wist haar ervan te overtuigen dat ze moest blijven. Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura, Nyota de:Nyota Uhura en:Nyota Uhura eo:Uhura es:Uhura fr:Nyota Uhura it:Uhura pl:Uhura